smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"He's gone! He left the village yesterday!" Spiro explained to Papa at the speaking rock. Papa processed this information and tried to come up with a solution, "Does anyone know ''why ''he left in the first place?" "He must've left after we told him to go home," Smurfette wiped a tear, "Oh, I hope he's okay!" "We may have done hurt his feelings after we got mad at him," Farmer added. "But," Spiro interjected, "He would've been fine. Unless..." "This just in!" Reporter interrupted, "He was eavesdropping on our second conversation!" "Oh no!" Handy added, "We must've hurt his feelings! I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings!" "Gee, I wonder who started ''that ''conversation!" Hefty glared at Brainy. "We were wrong about him!" Smurfette concluded, "We have to apologize!" "Yea, you better," Eska muttered, and unfortunately, Smurfette heard it. "Eska, don't you start!" Smurfette snapped. "Well, you started first!" Eska retorted. "Both of you, enough!" Gutsy separated them, "You lassies are gonna get into a cat fight! But, Smurfette's right. We have to go apologize." "But, do you all want him to made mistakes all over the village again?!" Brainy tried to rally them, "He messes everything up!" "He once messed up my souffle!" Baker agreed. "What about my ''masteurpiesas?" ''Painter joined in. "And some of my outfits!," Tailor added, "His klutzy activity ruins my finest outfits!" "And my beauty is at risk!" Vanity agreed. "And the hand for Smurfette!" Enamoured chimed, with Smurfette confused. "Huh?" Observant peeked from his newspaper. "He did this! He did that! Blah blah blah blah blah! I. DON'T. CARE!" Eska finally broke, "All of those things were accidents! Accidents I say! You all know Clumsy and his two left feet! He may be bumbling, but he would never do any of those things on purpose! And Brainy, how could you! You're supposed to be his best friend, and you dump him out like a piece of garbage! If you ask me, you're garbage if you betray your friend like that!" Brainy paused, then sighed, "There goes Eska, pulling a guilt trip on me." "Exactly," Eska nodded, "Brainy, Smurfette, Spiro, y'all are coming with me to get Clumsy back!" "What about us?" Handy asked her. "''You ''all are staying here to make up for what you did to poor Clumsy," Eska answered, "Now let's go get our friend back!" Meanwhile, Clumsy and Chipper were making their way towards the Cave of Many Colors, while getting to know each other. "So, tell me about yourself, Chipper!" Clumsy commanded him. "Well," Chipper tried to think, "I've been the...how you say...white sheep in a herd of black sheep. I tend to be a bit clumsy in my walking and always bumping into things." "What a coincidence!" Clumsy smiled, "Me too! I mean, it's in my name." "I also tend to anger my family," Chipper sighed, "I just wish I wasn't so clumsy. The things I do are accidents!" Clumsy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. But, somehow, we'll make it up to both our families. I promise." Previous Next Category:Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story